<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lemon Soda by sophiestiredeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105410">Lemon Soda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiestiredeyes/pseuds/sophiestiredeyes'>sophiestiredeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Akinori Konoha - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Udai Tenma - Freeform, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, i still don't know how to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiestiredeyes/pseuds/sophiestiredeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto confronts Akaashi in an empty classroom, becoming intrigued by the other student's standoff-ish personality. Yet, Akaashi tries his best to steer clear from the impending storm. Despite being polar opposites, the two begin to develop a relationship neither of them had seen coming.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lemon Soda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a quote by some poet. How did it go? Something about falling in love… about the world being beautiful… He couldn’t remember. He remembered picking up a book from the bookstore one day. He remembered the smell of the shop. It was old. Rustic. The book had that distinct smell that screamed, “I’ve been here for ages!” He had flipped to a random page, not really interested in the book. It was some sort of poetry book. He wasn’t into poetry. For some reason, he just picked it up. The words were fuzzy in his mind. They weren’t coming back to him at all. He knew this was going to bug him. Why didn’t he look at the title of the book first, instead of just picking up the damned thing? Why was he suddenly thinking about it now? </p>
<p>Akaashi stared out the window of the classroom. His notes were open alongside his textbook. He watched as the sky gradually grew darker, signaling the incoming storm. The storm clouds were distant. Slowly but surely, they were rolling in, shrouding everything below it in an eerie shade. It was uninviting. He knew it was too late, but Akaashi wanted to avoid it at all costs.</p>
<p>Akaashi packed his belongings and picked up his umbrella. In the sea of empty desks, the lemon soda caught his eyes. The bottle was unopened. He picked it up; the plastic was cold against his fingers. He stared at the clear liquid, watching the tiny bubbles fizz to the top at the slightest shake.</p>
<p>“Ah! That’s mine!”</p>
<p>Startled by the sudden entrance of the obnoxious person, Akaashi hastily placed the bottle back on the desk, not wanting to be accused of something as dumb as stealing a disgusting drink. Who even drinks lemon soda? It seemed like the worst combination. Akaashi turned his attention towards the source of the obnoxious owner. Deep down, he knew who it was before he even looked. Their presence was known throughout the entire school. Their rambunctious personality was stronger than any lightning strike. Louder than any thunder. Their presence was chaotic. Overwhelming. Their presence, in and of itself, was a storm. It was a storm named Koutarou Bokuto.<br/>Of course, Akaashi knew of Bokuto. Being in the same class, Akaashi couldn’t help but observe the simpleton student. Nine times out of ten, he was always late. In the chance that he was on time, he would be asleep before the day even started. He seemed to get distracted by every little thing. His conversations never went from start to finish in one go. It always sounded like he was narrating an anime and would throw in filler episodes in the middle of everything. In other words, Bokuto seemed like a pain, to Akaashi.</p>
<p>“Thanks for watching my drink for me! It would have sucked if someone stole it.” Bokuto chimed, striding over to his desk, picking up the bottle.</p>
<p>“No. I wasn’t-” Akaashi started, but stopped himself, not wanting the conversation to drag on any longer than it had to.</p>
<p>“Let’s walk home together, Agaashi! I’ll treat you to a lemon soda.” Bokuto suggested, holding his bag with his forehead.</p>
<p>“No thank you.” Akaashi said bluntly, leaving the classroom before Bokuto could object.</p>
<p>It was futile. Bokuto was like a personal, rain cloud that followed whoever he was with. While most students enjoyed his presence, it was nothing but a nuisance to Akaashi. </p>
<p>“Agaashi!” Bokuto shouted. Whined almost. His footsteps were heavy. They echoed in the empty hallway.</p>
<p>“It’s Akaashi.”</p>
<p>“I know. That’s what I said.” Bokuto caught up with the student, walking beside him.</p>
<p>Akaashi let out an annoyed sigh, knowing he wasn’t going to get rid of this rain cloud. He would have to deal with it until they parted ways. Akaashi didn’t say much. He didn’t say anything at all. He tuned out Bokuto, positive that the other student was capable of having a conversation by himself. Or so he thought. Akaashi looked at Bokuto from the corner of his eyes. The usually vocal student was surprisingly… quiet.<br/>The rain was coming down. The two stood at the entrance of the school, staring into the bleak, Spring day. Without a word, Akaashi opened his umbrella, stepping out into the storm. He listened as the raindrops hit his umbrella, watching as droplets spilled from the rib tips. You know what they say. April showers bring May flowers. </p>
<p>“Phew. It’s really coming down, huh?” Bokuto slipped under the umbrella, gently bumping shoulders with Akaashi.</p>
<p>“H-Hey! What’re you doing?!” Akaashi asked, moving away from Bokuto, getting rid of any shelter the other student had from the rain.</p>
<p>Bokuto quickly followed, shaking the water from his hair. </p>
<p>“We’re going in the same direction, aren’t we?” Bokuto asked, looking at Akaashi with pleading eyes.</p>
<p>“H-Huh?!”</p>
<p>“You live around that 7-Eleven on that one corner, right? I go the opposite direction from there.” Bokuto explained, gesturing directions with his arms. “I’ve seen you walking around there a few times.”</p>
<p>Akaashi didn’t know what to say. It was creepy, yeah, but he wasn’t wrong. He couldn’t really deny him now, if they were going to be walking in the same direction anyway. Akaashi let out an exasperated sigh, giving Bokuto a hesitant and unenthusiastic “Alright.” It was only for today. Bokuto grinned, eagerly walking beside the student.<br/>The walk was quiet. Just like in the school, Bokuto didn’t say anything, despite always having something to say every five seconds. Akaashi stole quick glances at him. He looked tense. Deep in thought. It was almost laughable. Bokuto? Deep in thought? The only thing Bokuto thought about was how to spell the word, “concern.” It didn’t matter to Akaashi. The silence in the rain was beautiful.<br/>Relief washed over Akaashi as he spotted the glowing sign of the 7-Eleven. Akaashi had passed that 7-Eleven for as long as he could remember. For some reason, the light it was emitting was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. It was almost as if it broke through the rain clouds, bringing back the clear, Spring day to Akaashi.<br/>They stopped at the corner, Akaashi wondered if Bokuto was going to say something first. He looked like he had something to say. Suddenly, Bokuto thrusted the lemon soda into Akaashi’s free hand and said, “Here. Thanks for sharing your umbrella with me. Lemon soda tastes the best in this kind of weather.”</p>
<p>Before Akaashi could utter a single word, Bokuto had turned and ran into the pouring rain, using his bag to protect his black and gray hair. Akaashi watched as water splashed with every step he took, gradually soaking his pants. He looked down at the lemon soda in his hand, twisting the cap off. He listened as the air released and the soda began to fizz a little. He brought the drink up to his mouth, feeling the ridges, that secured the cap, against his lips. The drink popped and fizzed in his mouth, stopping him from drinking the entire bottle, which he wouldn’t have done in the first place. There was a surprisingly sweet taste, with the smallest, subtle hint of lemon hiding behind it. Akaashi licked his lips, staring at the drink.</p>
<p>“Disgusting.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>----------<br/></strong>
</p>
<p>The next day, the sun had returned. It shone brightly in the clear, blue sky, almost as if the storm from yesterday didn’t happen at all. Unlike the bleak weather from yesterday, the warmth of the sun was inviting. Akaashi wished all days could be as beautiful as this one.<br/>Akaashi stayed at his desk as the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Students rushed out of the classrooms, crowding the hallways that were empty just moments ago. He stared out the window, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Students rushed out of the school premises, not wanting to waste a single second of the clear weather they were blessed with, especially after yesterday’s storm.</p>
<p>“Agaashi!”</p>
<p>Akaashi felt his eye twitch at the sound of his name being mispronounced and shouted. Bokuto stood over him, grinning from ear to ear. </p>
<p>“Let’s walk home together!” Bokuto beamed, leaning in towards Akaashi.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Huh? Why not?” Bokuto’s cheerful voice was suddenly overcome with disappointment. “Are you busy? Club? Practice? Did you get into trouble with Uda-"</p>
<p>The two turned their attention towards the door, hearing it open with a soft clack. The teacher, Tenma Udai,  peered into the classroom, looking for something or someone. He locked eyes with Akaashi and smiled. It was subtle. Anyone would have missed it. Yet, it caught Bokuto’s attention. Akaashi’s body tensed up. There was even the slightest change in his, usually cold, expression. </p>
<p>“Akaashi-kun, can I see you in the faculty office?” Udai asked.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes.” Akaashi packed his belongings, following Udai out of the classroom, leaving Bokuto without a second thought.</p>
<p>The faculty office was empty. The television was on, but Udai wasn’t paying any attention to it. Akaashi knew he liked it just for background noise, if he was the only one in the office. Akaashi sat in the empty seat, looking at the piles of paper on Udai’s desk. It was disorganized. He couldn’t tell what was important and what was trash. Udai sat down, spinning the chair to face Akaashi.</p>
<p>“Have you thought about it?” Udai asked.</p>
<p>Akaashi stayed quiet. </p>
<p>“You’re still set on Tohoku University, huh?” Udai let out a soft chuckle. “It’s a good school. Far. Once you get the approval of your parents, I’ll definitely write you that letter of recommendation. Of course, you gotta keep your grades up, but… that shouldn’t be a problem for you.”</p>
<p>Akaashi bowed his head a little and said, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Udai patted Akaashi’s head and said, “I’m flattered that you want to go to Tohoku because I did, but I hope you took some time to at least look at some other schools. There are better ones out there, that you’re more than qualified for.”</p>
<p>“Udai-sensei-”</p>
<p>“I know, I know. I promised I wouldn’t try to change your mind again.” He let out a chuckle. “Well, that’s all then. Go home and get some rest.”</p>
<p>Akaashi bowed his head and stood up, making his way to the door. He opened the door, turning around as Udai called his name.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re friends with Bokuto-kun. Maybe he’ll start to get motivated if he has you around. He’s a smart guy, but he doesn’t try at all.” Udai said, letting out an exasperated sigh.</p>
<p>“We’re not friends.” Akaashi said bluntly.</p>
<p>“Huh? Really? Man, you guys look like you would get along too.” Udai said.</p>
<p>“Udai-sensei… are we talking about the same person?”</p>
<p>Akaashi walked down the empty hallway, his echoing footsteps filling his ears. Akaashi felt a strange feeling of loneliness lingering in him. He had never felt it before, but, suddenly, it was prominent. Was the feeling always there? Was he just used to being alone that he never noticed it before? Akaashi wasn’t sure. He usually enjoyed the silence, but, all of a sudden, the silence was almost unbearable.<br/>Akaashi changed his shoes at his locker, closing the small, metal door shut. As Akaashi made his way towards the orange sky, he noticed, from the corner of his eyes, the last person he wanted to see. Bokuto sat against the lockers, his mouth slightly agape. He was asleep. The bright, setting sun illuminated his skin, his entire being. Almost as if shining a spotlight on him. Akaashi quietly knelt down, getting a closer look at the sleeping owl. Loose strands of black and gray hair gently moved with the spring breeze. His eyelashes were long; his lips looked soft. Despite his current, unattractive appearance, Bokuto looked a little…</p>
<p>“Beautiful…” Akaashi said softly.</p>
<p>Akaashi’s eyes grew wide, and he hastily stood up, covering his mouth. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks; his face getting hot.</p>
<p>
  <em> “W-What am I saying?! T-There’s no way this idiot is-” </em>
</p>
<p>Bokuto’s eyes fluttered open, his golden eyes shining brighter with the setting sun. Akaashi quickly turned away, hiding his flushed face as Bokuto looked up at him, beaming with excitement at the sight of the other student.</p>
<p>“Agaashi!” He cheered, pushing himself up off the lockers. “I must have fallen asleep waiting for you. Let’s walk- are you okay?”</p>
<p>Akaashi cleared his throat and composed himself, walking out of the school without a word. Of course, he wasn’t expecting Bokuto to leave him alone. The persistent, rain cloud followed him, just as it did the other day.<br/>Unfortunately, the walk wasn’t as quiet as it was yesterday. Bokuto flapped his lips from the moment they left the school, giving Akaashi no opening to interrupt him. Akaashi was beginning to think Bokuto just wanted to hear himself talk. Akaashi couldn’t even keep track of what the other student was saying. He went from volleyball to yakiniku to the current anime he was watching. Something about heroes and plus ultra. Akaashi wasn’t entirely sure.</p>
<p>“Agaashi, do you want to take a break?” Bokuto stopped and pointed to an empty park.</p>
<p>“Not really.” Akaashi said, but was already being pushed by the other student.</p>
<p>“Just a short break.” Bokuto said, leading Akaashi towards the swings. “I’ll be right back! I’ll get us some drinks!”</p>
<p>Akaashi sighed, unable to keep up with Bokuto. Before he could blink, the simpleton was already at the vending machines, fishing his wallet out of his pocket. Akaashi set his bag down and sat on the swings, hearing it creak from his weight. Akaashi looked down, kicking at the sand. He had walked by this park countless times, but never really went out of his way to stop. He wondered if it was always this empty. There were definitely better parks in the area.</p>
<p>"Here."</p>
<p>Akaashi stared at the drink Bokuto held out for him. Hojicha Tea. Akaashi took the bottle, relieved that it wasn’t lemon soda, which Bokuto held in his other hand. He thanked Bokuto, watching as he occupied the empty swing next to him. He watched as Bokuto opened the lemon soda, hearing that familiar fizz. Bokuto took a long swig and and let out a breath of satisfaction, like an old man taking his first sip of beer after a hard day of work. Akaashi followed suit, sipping the unsweetened tea.</p>
<p>“So, what did you and Udai-sensei talk about?” Bokuto asked. “Did you get in trouble for something?”</p>
<p>“No.” Akaashi said. “College.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to college after high school? Where at?” </p>
<p>“Tohoku University.”</p>
<p>“Tohoku? All the way in Miyagi?!” Bokuto was shocked. “W-Why there?”</p>
<p>“Someone I look up to went there, so… it’s always been a goal.” Akaashi said.</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“Uda-” Akaashi stopped himself.</p>
<p>“Udai-sensei?” Bokuto asked, his tone suddenly changing.</p>
<p>Akaashi couldn’t get the words out. They stayed lodged in his throat, making him uncomfortable. He mentally cursed at himself for almost telling Bokuto something personal. Yet, something about Bokuto’s change in voice bothered him. His usual, cheerful voice was now cold and serious. He didn’t like it.</p>
<p>"Do you like Udai-sensei?"</p>
<p>Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, eyes wide with shock. The absurd question echoed in his head, like a broken record. His drink slipped out of his grasp, landing in the sand with a muffled thud. The contents spilled out, turning the sand into a dark color. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Akaashi’s mouth hung open, trying to formulate a response, yet nothing was coming out. He began to panic inside. His palms began to sweat. Bokuto was the last person he wanted to get the wrong idea.</p>
<p>“S-Sorry!” Bokuto suddenly shouted as he stood up, bowing at ninety degrees. “I-I’ll see you tomorrow!”</p>
<p>Faster than a lightning strike, Bokuto ran away. In mere seconds, he was out of sight. Akaashi stared into the empty street, trying to process everything that had just happened in the last five minutes. He looked down, noticing the lemon soda Bokuto must have also dropped somewhere in that time frame. The contents had long spilled out, the effervescences disappearing into the melancholy air.</p>
<p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p>
<p>Akaashi and Bokuto didn’t walk home together after that. A few weeks had passed, and Bokuto never pestered Akaashi to walk home again. They continued to exchange a few words at the end of the day, but after their short conversations, Bokuto would follow Akinori out. They never brought up their talk at the park. Their conversations seemed unnatural. Forced. As if they were trying to act like that day never happened.<br/>Akaashi stared out the window. The sun was out. The weather was warm, although it was slowly getting hotter with each passing day. He watched as the students ran outside, basking in the warmth of the sun. Akaashi remembered when he thought the clear days were beautiful. Those were the days he wanted to last forever. Yet, lately, he found himself praying for a storm.</p>
<p>"Here."</p>
<p>Akaashi looked at the lemon soda being held out to him, watching the tiny air bubbles rise to the top. He looked up, staring into Bokuto’s golden eyes, almost getting himself lost in them. Akaashi knew they were always a beautiful color, but seeing them up close made everything else irrelevant. He watched Bokuto straddle the empty seat in front of him.</p>
<p>“You didn’t go home with Konoha-san?” Akaashi asked after Bokuto got himself settled.</p>
<p>“Nah. Udai-sensei wanted to talk to me about the test I just flunked.” Bokuto said, giving Akaashi an embarrassed smile. “Besides… we haven’t walked home together in a while… I was relieved when I saw that you were still here…”</p>
<p>Bokuto averted his eyes, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. His cheeks were tinted red. Akaashi looked at Bokuto with slightly widened eyes. Bokuto wasn’t his usual self. He wasn’t the overwhelming lightning strike that caught everyone’s attention. Instead, in that moment, he was the thunderclouds that subtly lit up in the sky just for a few seconds, never catching anyone’s eyes. But when you did catch it, it was almost as amazing as seeing lightning strike. It was beautiful.</p>
<p>Akaashi clutched the lemon soda tightly, feeling as though he didn’t want it to slip out of his grasp. He wanted to hold onto it this time.</p>
<p>“I don’t… like Udai-sensei.” Akaashi muttered, looking away. “Our families are close, and we practically grew up together. I just look up to him, that’s all. If anything, he’s like an older brother to me.”</p>
<p>Akaashi pressed his lips into a tight line. Bokuto didn’t say anything. Was it too late to make amends? Or was Bokuto no longer concerned about that topic anymore? Akaashi was afraid to look at the other student, but he had to know what the other was thinking. He looked at Bokuto from the corner of his eyes, his eyes widened at the sight of Bokuto. He was wearing an expression Akaashi wasn’t expecting. His eyes were shimmering. Glowing. His mouth hung open, shocked by the words that Akaashi had just said to him. He let out a heavy sigh of relief, resting his head on the desk with his arms outstretched.</p>
<p>“Man! That’s a relief! I really thought you liked him!” Bokuto’s voice sounded childish. “Why didn’t you say anything at the park then?!”</p>
<p>“Y-You ran away before I could say anything!” Akaashi retorted. “It’s your fault for jumping to conclusions!”</p>
<p>Bokuto sat up and laughed. Obnoxiously. Akaashi watched him, the world around him suddenly shining a little brighter. With Bokuto, everything seemed a little more beautiful. Akaashi’s lips curved into a small smile. The storm finally came.</p>
<p>“Hey, Agaashi-”</p>
<p>“It’s Akaashi.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that’s what I said. Do you want to come over today?” Bokuto asked.</p>
<p>“W-What?” Akaashi asked, nearly choking on the lemon soda.</p>
<p>“T-To study!” Bokuto waved his hands frantically. “Udai-sensei said it’d be really difficult for me to get into college if I don’t bring my math grade up. I’m fine with everything else.”</p>
<p>“Y-You’re going to college?” Akaashi was shocked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m not as stupid as I act.” Bokuto said proudly.</p>
<p>“What school?”</p>
<p>“Teikyo.”</p>
<p>“So you’re staying in Tokyo?” Akaashi asked, feeling his gut churn uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Bokuto nodded. “So, can you help me study?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” Akaashi agreed, looking away.</p>
<p>Bokuto’s place was like any ordinary house. Akaashi walked through the door, pardoning himself for the intrusion. Bokuto patted his back, assuring him that they were the only ones in the house. That only made Akaashi more nervous. They went upstairs, the steps softly creaking under them. Akaashi wondered what Bokuto’s room would look like. Considering his chaotic personality, it had to be messy right?</p>
<p>Wrong.</p>
<p>It was clean. Almost as clean as his own room. His bed was neatly made. The bookshelf was neatly arranged with manga and textbooks, and his desk was clear of any clutter. If Akaashi didn’t know, he would have never believed this to be Bokuto’s room.</p>
<p>“Make yourself at home. I’ll get us drinks.” Bokuto said, leaving the room.</p>
<p>Akaashi looked around the empty room. He didn’t particularly feel nervous. Or maybe he did. He couldn’t quite describe how he was feeling. It was like any ordinary room. There was nothing particularly special about it. Yet, because it was Bokuto’s room, Akaashi wasn’t in his comfort zone.<br/>Akaashi sat at the small tea table on the floor, taking out his books. Bokuto re-entered the room, carrying a pitcher of iced tea and two empty glasses. There was a bottle of lemon soda tucked away in his arm. How much lemon soda could this guy possibly drink?</p>
<p>The room was quiet. The ticking of the clock echoed in the room. Akaashi held Bokuto’s test in his hands, baffled by the amount of red marks on the sheet of paper. Problems were left unfinished. Some problems were left blank. Some problems were answered with doodles of owls. When Bokuto had said he wasn’t as stupid as he acted, Akaashi knew he was lying through his teeth. He was as stupid as he acted.</p>
<p>“It’s not bad, right? I only got a few answers wrong.” Bokuto grinned, sipping his lemon soda nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“What part of this is good!?” Akaashi shouted.</p>
<p>There was no point in arguing with the simpleton. Akaashi let out an exasperated sigh, wasting no time in starting their study session. One by one, Akaashi explained each problem to Bokuto, doing his best to simplify the process. He watched as Bokuto, slowly but surely, solved the problems, proud that the simpleton was actually getting them right.</p>
<p>“Ah… I’m tired.” Bokuto whined, resting his head on his mattress.</p>
<p>An hour or two had passed. Akaashi had lost track of time. He looked away from the words in his book, watching Bokuto from the corner of his eyes. He traced his every feature, as if committing it to memory. The sun was beginning to set, the orange hue seeping into the room. Bokuto sat up.</p>
<p>"Akaashi."</p>
<p>Akaashi stared at Bokuto, feeling his heart pound against his chest. In the silence of the room, he was positive Bokuto could hear it. His golden eyes shimmered with the setting sun, like jewels of gold. Akaashi couldn’t look away. They were captivating. Beautiful.</p>
<p>“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, his voice barely coming out as a whisper.</p>
<p>"Can I kiss you?"</p>
<p>Bokuto closed the distance between them. His lips were soft. They had a familiar taste lingering on them. It was one Akaashi didn’t like, yet, in the heat of the moment,  he couldn’t get enough of it. There was a sweetness to it with something a little more subtle hiding behind it. His lips tasted like lemon soda.</p>
<p>
  <strong>----------</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is like that meme of the drawing of the horse that starts out really good but progressively gets worse and worse.</p>
<p>also, i have no idea what lemon soda tastes like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>